Monk's Friend
Walkthrough Brother Omad Start the quest by talking to Brother Omad at the Monastery south of the East Ardougne zoo. He wants you to retrieve a Child's blanket, which has been stolen by bandits. Every night since the blanket was taken, Brother Androe's baby boy has been crying non-stop. The blanket can be found in a secret cave hidden under a ring of stones in the forest south of the Clock Tower. Note that the cave is not marked on the minimap, and the ladder is not visible until the player is inside the ring of stones. Child's Blanket Head west immediately after exiting the Monastery. Just east of the Kazard Battlefield and south of the Clock Tower, there is a perfect circle of Purple stones which are on the minimap. When you enter the ring, a ladder will appear. Climb down the ladder, and you will find yourself in the Thieves' Hideout. Take the southern path. In the south-west room, you'll find the child's blanket on a table, guarded by 2 level 80 thieves and a level 90 Head thief. Bring the blanket back to Omad. He will be pleased as he can now sleep at night. Talk to Omad again. He now feels better and wants to organise a party for a baby child's birthday. Brother Cedric Brother Omad needs some wine from Brother Cedric for the party. Cedric seems to have crashed his cart South of East Ardougne. You can find him south of Ardougne Zoo. He's very dumb and needs a Jug of water to sober up. Jugs can be bought from the general store in East Ardougne, and to fill this jug, you can easily head north a little until you see a small building with the water symbol on minimap, there is a sink inside. Give the jug of water to Cedric to sober him up. Now he only needs logs to repair his cart. Cut a log if you haven't already done so, and talk to Cedric again. He can now repair his cart and wants you to go back to Brother Omad to tell he is coming soon. Monk-Party Time! Go back to the Monastery and speak to Brother Omad, who can finally commence the party now that everything is in order. During the party, balloons will drop from the FLAMING ceiling, and the monks will scream with you. 'Stopping The Fire!' Because the monastary is on fire you will need Fire Experts! First go to the deep Wilderness lake (Ability to make Waka conoes recommended!) and you fill find and NPC called Moona. She will tell you to get 200 Death Runes to revive her ghostly self. (I forgot to say. Unlike other ghosts you do not need a ring of visibility or Ghostspeak Amulet!) When your back she says "I SAID FIRE RUNES NOT DEATH!" looks like you misheard her. She will covert your Death Runes into Fire Runes (she does not Un-combine runes that contain Fire Runes) Go to the Monks with Moona she will do a ritual stop the fire QUEST COMPLETE. Reward *1 Quest Point *8 Law Runes *2,000 Experience *Ability to start partys at the Monastary (The one in the quest!) Required for Completing *Easy Ardougne Tasks Trivia *Your Adventure's Log will show "Nothing like a blanket to calm a crying baby! Who would have thought that monks were so good at partying?" when the quest is completed. *During the party, the old Dance emote used to be performed by the player and the NPCs rather than the newer one. This has been fixed. nl:Monk's Friend Category:Quests Category:Monk's Friend Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests